


Endless Infirmary Trips

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crushes, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Language, Ogres, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika's job also includes making sure the human doctor down in the infirmary is not up to anything suspicious.  But that's the least of Strika's concerns as she becomes more infatuated with the young woman.





	

 

Lugnut was now giving her looks.

 

Strika knew she was giving the same excuse again, but she wasn't really that creative when it came to excuses.

 

"Strika... If it's too much of an inconvenience for you, I'm sure the King would be more than willing to assign someone else."

 

He was giving her the look again.  "It's the King's orders and it's alright.  I need a break anyway, so I'll just grab something to eat before I come back."

 

Lugnut kept his stare on her before he shrugged and turned back to looking forward.  Strika didn't tempt any more talk out of him as she gave him a nod and then proceeded down the hall.  She could hear him move to stand in front of the doorway, filling in the space she had left.

 

There was no way he knew about her secret.  Or the King.  Maybe Ser Bombrush or Shockwave had a suspicion.  But they didn't know anything.

 

Yeah, there was nothing suspicious about this.  She was just checking up on the human doctor that Queen Eclipse was worried about.  King Megatron had simply ordered her to keep an eye on the young woman and do what was necessary to keep the peace and make sure she didn't do anything suspicious.

 

He probably wasn't expecting one of his most loyal guards to get feelings for the human doctor.  If she could call them that.  Strika wasn't sure herself what she was experiencing.  All she knew was that every time she saw the doctor, she just...

 

There wasn't any word to describe it.  Strika couldn't figure one out even though she had been able to come up with something of an explanation for her behavior.

 

Miss Red Alert just so happened to be the type of woman she was into.  Sweet and kind.  Long hair.  A redhead (that was something she realized she had a thing for with Red Alert).  Big... A fine bust.  And her personality was one anyone could fall for, even if their King thought she was a spy planning on doing something sinister while in his castle.

 

But she was a human.

 

One could point out that having lived most of her life deep in the Ogre Kingdom, she had never seen that many humans outside of bandits and attacking armies.  The few she had seen in more peaceful settings were... normal, but mostly annoying.

 

Queen Eclipse was the first exception she had come across, but the young princess back then was very open, needy for someone to connect with when those back in her homeland were cold and unwelcoming.  Strika also had never had any attraction to her, seeing her as only a friend to Lugnut and eventually a love match for her King.

 

But Red Alert... despite all the other human women she had seen after Eclipse, she was the only one that had ever fit into all the categories off her checklist for the perfect woman.

 

Because in short, Red Alert was a very beautiful, mature, and... busty woman.  Human, but the perfect woman none the less.

 

Strika finally found herself in front of the infirmary.  Luckily there was no line waiting outside to see her, so it wasn't too busy today.  Strika did okay in crowds, but if there were a lot of people packed into a small space with her, she put on an infallible demeanor to not lose her mind.  That tended to scare said people who were stuck in the room with her.

 

So she felt a little more confident when she knocked on the door.  "Miss Red Alert, I'm coming in."

 

The noise didn't stop as she came in.  There were a few guards waiting on chairs or resting on beds.  Most ignored her or only glanced in her direction.  She was here often enough that no one was surprised to see her come in.

 

That was not very comforting.

 

"There we go," the doctor, tiny compared to her ogre patients, finished wrapping something on her current patient's hand, "Just keep that wrapped and try not to get it wet.  Change the bandage every day, so you can do it yourself, come here, or get someone else to do, but please remember to change it so your wound can heal properly."

 

The guard grunted, but did mutter a thanks as he rubbed his wrapped hand.

 

That was when the young woman turned, her red hair flowing like a cape as she turned to Strika with a bright smile on her face, "Hello Miss Strika.  Are you here to check up on me again?"

 

Primus, she shouldn't be feeling weak in the knees just from a nice greeting like that.  From a very beautiful and mature woman who happened to have red hair and breasts the size Strika liked.

 

Oh fuck, Strika thought as she nodded quietly to the human doctor, she was screwed.

 

END


End file.
